Carrera al Corazón
by Lefthon Aryn
Summary: One-shot.UA...Natsu un corredor de carreras, Lucy una reportera se conocen y la química entre ellos es inmediata./Esta es tu única oportunidad no puedes tener distracciones /¡Lucy no es una distracción! /Solo era una simple reportera que empezaba a truncar los sueños que tanto costo a Natsu conseguir/


**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, cuanto desearía que fuera así T^T._

_._

_._

_._

**¤Carrera al Corazón¤**

-**Bien solo cálmate y sal ha hacer esa entrevista que decidirá tu trabajo** – habló para si misma una rubia mientras se arreglaba su cabello en un pequeño espejo – **¡Yosh! Puedes hacerlo Lucy** – la muchacha guardo su espejo en la cartera que llevaba sobre el hombro al mismo tiempo que sacaba una grabadora de ella.

.

.

-**Velocidad… adrenalina…** - susurró un joven peli rosado ajustándose los guantes y se acomodaba el casco – **Esto encendido**– siseó tomando el volante del auto de carreras.

En el autódromo el cronometro marcaba el tiempo de salida.

3…2…1…

Los autos salieron como una bala de la línea de salida, uno tras otro los carros corrían a gran velocidad, rebasándose, una, diez, veinte vueltas la adrenalina corría por las venas de los conductores en el especial, del dueño del auto color negro con llamas pintadas en sus costados.

La vuelta decisiva se disputaba entre el carro negro con llamas y un carro blanco inmaculado, el banderín declarando el ganador ondeaba, en las grandes pantallas mostraban una repetición de tan cerrado final mostrando como ganador aquel peli rosado que piloteaba el auto negro.

Uno ras otro los autos llegaban mientras los dos primeros vencedores salían de sus respectivas cabinas.

-**Buena carrera Natsu-san - ** felicitó el piloto del auto blanco sacándose el casco en el proceso mostrando una cabellera dorada.

**-Lo mismo digo Sting - ** respondió el joven estrechando la mano del rubio. Un carraspeo llamo la atención de ambos corredores mostrado a una muchacha rubia, de tez blanca y ojos color chocolate que llamó la atención de los dos.

-**Perdón soy Lucy Heartfilia y vengo a hacer una entrevista al señor Dragneel** – dijo la rubia con un tierno sonrojo en su rostro.

**-Yo soy Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel – **respondió el peli rosado con una deslumbrante sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano – **Pero llámame solo Natsu ¿si?** – la joven estrechó su mano con timidez y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

**Pov Lucy.**

Desde el día en que tuve que hacerle aquella entrevista a Natsu toda mi vida cambio, al poco tiempo nos volvimos buenos amigos y me adentré a su mundo. Natsu era un corredor que era auspiciado por una empresa llamada Fairy Tail, la cual también estaba a cargo de la editorial donde trabajaba.

Me hice amiga rápidamente de su equipo de trabajo, eran algo excéntricos pero muy divertidos, pero quien me divertía más era Natsu, quien solamente podía montarse en su auto y si subía a otros transportes se mareaba.

**A veces te digo no****  
****porque no quiero dejarme a mi lagrimas del corazón****  
****tengo miedo de perderte****  
****advierto que la razón se puede quebrar de amor****  
****y desbordar los sentimientos que tanto tiempo tuve dentro****  
**

Pasaron algunos meses para darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de ese atolondrado corredor y que hacia todo lo que me pedía sin darme cuenta, aquello me dio miedo al principio pero termine aceptando mis sentimientos por él

**Si deja no pierdo igual****  
****si pierdo es porque me entrego es algo tan natural****  
****tener el control del juego es algo que no me va****  
****te dejo la libertad de hacer conmigo lo que quieras****  
****a quererme a tu manera.**

Natsu estuvo conmigo en los momentos más difíciles que me fue imposible no enamorarme de él, uno de ellos fue en la muerte de mi padre.

_FlashBack (Pov Normal)_

_La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre Lucy y se mezclaban con sus lágrimas, ella estaba frente a una lápida en la cual estaba grabada el nombre de un hombre Jude Heartfilia._

_La escena era dolorosa, sus gritos eran opacados por los truenos de la tormenta, su vestido negro estaba embarrado de lodo y se encontraba abrazando la tumba de su padre._

_**-Perdón padre, perdóname – **__suplicaba la joven, pasaron unos minutos así hasta que la joven dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre sí, levanto su vista encontrándose con una conocida mirada jade – __**Natsu – **_

_**-Es hora de irnos Lucy – **__susurró el joven brindándole una mano a la rubia para que se levantara. Ella lo tomó indecisa, cuando se levanto completamente sin previo aviso abrazo fuertemente a Natsu haciendo que soltará el paraguas que llevaba __** - Lucy – **__musitó respondiendo al abrazo de la joven._

_**-Natsu no me dejes por favor – **__rogó mientras ambos cuerpos se empapaban de la lluvia._

_**-Nunca lo haré Lucy –**_

_Fin del Flasback_

**Pov Lucy**

No sé como ni cuando fue, pero todo en él me encantaba, sus travesuras, sus juegos, sus ojos…

**Y yo soooy****  
****la hoja que lleva el viento****  
****que va volando a tu alrededor****  
****y tuuuu****  
****el aire que me levanta****  
****que me da fuerza para este amor****  
****y tuuuu****  
****la gota de lluvia fresca****  
****que va cayendo en mi corazón.**

Mi trabajo me permitía estar con él, porque la editorial me había pedido que entrevistase a él y su equipo de trabajo durante medio año, de como su carrera seguía avanzando hasta poder llegar a las ligas mayores.

En esos meses que compartí con Natsu, prácticamente él vivía en mi departamento hasta había llevado a vivir allí a su gato llamado Happy, quien en vez de decir "miau" como un gato normal decía "Aye", sin darme cuenta mi vida giraban en torno de ese torpe peli rosado.

_FLASHBACK._

_**-Mitte, mitte Lucy – **__gritó Natsu mientras alzaba la copa de la carrera recién ganada__en la carrera – __**Solo me falta una copa más y podré entrar a la mayor carrera de todas – **_

_Natsu se sin previo aviso me abrazó y giró conmigo mientras nos reíamos como locos –__**Bájame Natsu jaja me vas a tirar – **_

_**-Yo nunca lastimaría a Lucy jaja -**_

_Fin del Flashback_

**Cierro los ojos quiero tenerte cerca sentir tu cuerpo****  
****dame tu mano vuela conmigo cruzando el universo****  
****y siempre contigo estar****  
****no hay otra forma de amar****  
****que desbordar los sentimientos****  
****que tanto tiempo tuve dentro.**

Ahora todo ese tiempo juntos puede perderse, no puedo interponerme en la carrera de Natsu, no ahora que va a lograr su mayor sueño, esto es lo mejor de ambos, lo mejor para él.

_FLASHBACK_

_Me encamine al camerino de Natsu con sentimientos en conflictos me encontraba feliz porque me ascenderían en la editorial por mi reportaje de su equipo pero eso requería que irme de país para poder cumplir con mi nuevo trabajo y no quería dejarlo, no después de darme cuenta de mi amor hacia a él._

_Antes de poder entrar a su camerino escuche voces en su interior por lo que decidí esconderme tras la puerta a escuchar._

_**-Esta es tu única oportunidad no puedes tener distracciones – **__reclamó el manager de Natsu, llamado Laxus._

_**-¡Lucy no es una distracción! – **__reclamó Natsu, lo que me hizo sorprender pues estaban hablando de mí._

_**-Si que lo es, has faltado a tus entrenamientos por estar con ella – **__declaró el rubio golpeando una mesa- __**¡Has entrenando durante casi toda tu vida para entrar a esa carrera, no lo eches a perder por una simple reportera! -**_

_No me quede a escuchar como terminaba esa discusión, el representante de Natsu tenía razón solo era una simple reportera que empezaba a truncar los sueños que tanto costo a Natsu conseguir._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Ese día había tomado una decisión, lo cual era tomar el trabajo que me ofrecieron, que pena que no me podré quedar a ver la carrera que decidiría el futuro de Natsu pero mi vuelo ya estaba reservado, al menos tendré tiempo para poder despedirme.

El equipo de Natsu trabajaban en los últimos ajustes del auto mientras me acercaba lentamente a mi peli rosado favorito, estaba a punto de iniciar la carrera por lo que él se encontraba ya listo y preparado para competir.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos regalándome una gran sonrisa en el proceso.

**-Hey Luce, que bueno que llegaste me empezaba a preocupar por ti – **se acercó a mí mientras mis ganas de llorar aumentaban, no llorar frente a Natsu, al menos no por ahora.

**-Quien dijo que no vendría a desearte buena suerte en tu carrera más importante de tu vida – **dije con tono juguetón haciendo que Natsu se rascara su nuca nervioso, me encantaba ponerlo así que pena que sea la ultima vez – **Natsu espero que ganes esta carrera, no me decepciones – **

**-Claro que no Lucy, cuando lo he hecho – **antes de que pudiera responder eso su jefe mecánico Gazille lo llamaba – **Ya, ya no molestes – **se quejó – **Nos vemos Lucy – **cuando Natsu se empezó a dar la vuelta para irse tome un poco de valor y le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché de ahí rápidamente.

-_**Adiós Natsu**_** – **susurré dirigiéndome a las afueras del autódromo, escucha los vitoreó del público por lo que deduje que la carrera había empezado.

**Tu amor me hace tanto bien****  
****tu amor me hace tanto bien**

**POv Natsu.**

La carrera había empezado pero no puedo concentrarme en ella, el gesto que hizo Lucy antes de irse me dejo desconcertado, sentí como mis mejillas se encendieron, desde hace un tiempo descubrí que Lucy había entrado a mi corazón sin darme cuenta pero no tengo ni idea como expresarle mis sentimientos.

**-¡Arg! – **me quejé soltando por unos segundos el volante per al instante lo volví tomar por que perdía la estabilidad del auto –**Mierda – **tenía que concentrarme no puedo distraerme.

_**-¡Hey Natsu! – **_habló por el auricular mi jefe técnico Gray -_**¡Concéntrate en la carrera! – **_

_-_**Si, si no molestes cubito de hielo – **le respondí con molestia en m voz poniendo nuevamente mis ojos en la pista.

_**-Se que te desconcierta la decisión que tomó Lucy pero es su decisión–**_ me dijo mi amigo lo que hizo pensar de que hablaba.

**-¿Qué estas tratando de decir Gray? – **pregunté preocupado algo en sea oración y el comportamiento de Lucy hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido de lo que hacia por la carrera, tenía un mal presentimiento.

_**-¿Cómo de que estoy hablando? Pues de que Lucy se va del país por su ascenso en la editorial – **_respondió lo que hizo que todo a mí alrededor se perdiera, mi mente quedó en blanco - _**¡Hey Natsu! ¡Que sucede! ¡Por qué disminuyes la velocidad! –**_

¡No!¡No, no, no! ¡Lucy no puede irse no ahora que se que estoy enamorado de ella! Sin darme cuenta de mis actos frené de golpe el auto haciendo que por mi acción mi cuerpo se fuera para adelante pero eso no me iba detener no ahora, como puede salí de inmediato del vehículo y salte la muralla que separaba la pista del campo y salí corriendo hacia las afueras del autódromo.

Mi corazón latía a prisa tenía que alcanzarla no podía dejarme, no pude, no debe. A lo lejos vi su cabellera rubia balanceándose con el viento y aumente al velocidad de mis piernas, estaba apunto de subirse en un taxi.

.

.

**Pov Normal.**

A lo lejos se podía observar el taxi marcharse del gran estadio, mientras que todo el equipo de Natsu observaba la escena con emoción, algunos llorando y otros molestos, mientras los gritos de la carrera aún resonaban en el ambiente…

**Fin…**

**Hola! Bien etto, como empezar… bueno primero porque les dejo este fic sin haber actualizado mi otro fic "Izumi", tengo una buena razón, ¡mi computadora tiene la culpa! Ya tenia echo el nuevo capitulo de Izumi cuando ¡puf! La computadora murió y se borraron los archivos y con eso los capítulos que tenia para actualizar T^T, y me toca empezar de cero, y por eso una pequeña recompensa para que no se olviden de mi, es este pequeño fic.**

**Bien ahora con respecto a este fic les dejó un final abierto, que creen ¿Natsu pudo alcanzar a Lucy? ¿O ella se fue sin haber escuchado los sentimientos que Natsu tiene para ella? Jajaja, dudas, dudas… que será, que será, les dejó a su libre albedrío.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeña historia, y gracias adelantadas a todas las personas que lo lean y dejen un review, lo cual me haría feliz y tal vez logren que escriba más rápido de nuevo Izumi T^T, que triste volver a recordar, estaba en un momento emotivo que triste que se perdió.**

**Bueno con nada más que decir…**

**Posdatta: La historia es basada en la canción de Alejandro Fernández – Tu amor me hace tanto bien**

**Lefthon-kun se ha reportado.**

**Matta Ne! **


End file.
